DarkIchigoxKaien One-Shots
by OtakuWorld83
Summary: My favo crack pairing one-shots ! DarkIchigoxKaien there will be long, or short chapters, T-rated or warnings for the M-rated, all Yaoi !
1. Chapter 1

**This is my favorite crack Pairing, well I don't know if anyone ships this but I do ! So yeah enjoy ! Ps title may change, but for now it's just that .**

* * *

 _Kaien was not sure where he was, he feels so empty but not in a bad way ._

 _More at peace, more rested .._

 _Where am I ? He thinks but the thought quickly went away ._

 _Suddenly he feels hands on his cheeks, the fingers softly stroke them . They feel cold against the warm feeling ._

 _He tried to open his eyes, but a voice spoke against it . ' Keep them closed . ' It said ._

 _Who are you ? But Kaien could not use his voice out, he felt so sleepy ._

 _' Don't worry .' The voice said again ._

 _' You are safe .'_

 _Kaien could smell something burnt ._

 _What is that smell ? The smell was horrible, and before he knows he he could hear things ._

 _' Don't worry .'_

 _The voices were loud, in panic, shouting a name ._

 _' Kaien ! '_

 _His name ._

 _What is happening .. He tried to open his eyes again .' Don't open them my love .'_

 _Love ? Why does the voice call him love ?_

 _' You are safe .'_

 _From what ..._

 _' We will be together soon .'_

 _What ..' What .'_

 _Is that .._

 _' W-wha ...' Kaien could suddenly feel more then his voice, who force his way out . His eyes wanted to open themselves .' Don't open them .' Said the voice but .. ' I want .. ' Kaien force them open and he saw ..._

 _Hell in red eyes above him, as the fire eat them alive ._

' Kaien wake up sweety ! ' His mother shouted as she opened his door .' M-mom ..'

' Kaien what's wrong did you have a nigh ..' But she stopped as she saw the blood dripping from a wound .' Oh my god ! Yahiko start the car ! ' His mother shouted at his father .

Before Kaien know it he was at the office of his docter, after they cleaned the wound and fixed it . ' Do you know what happened Kaien .'

' No I .. I .. Had nightmare nothing more .'

' So you don't remember doing this to yourself ? '

' I didn't do it ! ' He shouted and looked at his mother, who cried and cried .

' I didn't do it ! ' He shouted again .

White walls were around him, he sat on the floor away from his bed away from the door .' I didn't do it .' He never saw his mother and father again, they couldn't handle it .

' Kaien this is your new roommate, so be nice .' A nurse said as she let a young man in, Kaien ignores them as he stared at the ground .' I didn't do it .'

The nurse was gone, and Kaien could feel the eyes of the other one on him .' I told you my love ...'

That voice .

' That we will .. '

' N-no .. ' It was a nightmare .'

' Together ..'

' No .' Kaien looked at the other one, his red eyes staring back at him .

' No .' He whispered again as the other hold his face, their foreheads touching each other .

' Forever . '


	2. Chapter 2

**An other chapter of this lovely crack pairing :) I love them so much am busy working on other stories of them, writers block can be hard though ...**

 **BTW DarkIchigo names is Ichirou but likes the name Takei more just that you know :)**

* * *

' Senpai ! ' Kaien shivered as he heard the voice, as he turned around he forced a smile .' Oh Ichi ...'

' Takei Senpai ! ' The albino pouted as he grabbed his arm .' Sorry Takei ...' Kaien looked away from him .' Senpai ... What's wrong .'

' Nothing and told you don't call me senpai .' Since both them go to the dojo, Takei likes to tease Kaien calling him senpai because of his fan club .

' You are not looking at me ...' Takei frowned as he forced Kaien to look at him .

' Are you hiding something from me .' _God he can be scary ! But it will be worth it !_

Kaien gently pushed Takei off .' I have something to tell you ...' He began slowly Takei went silent, was it fear he spotted . ' But I tell you at our spot, so let's go now ... ' Takei said nothing but followed, he did not even take his arm like he always will do . Something Kaien noticed fast .

 _I hope he likes it ..._

It took them 20 minutes, all this time none said anyhting . The park was almost empty, some people were walking their dog or with their lover on the arm . Takei looked at them in envy, Kaien wonders why he does not take his arm .

' Takei you okay there ...' Takei jumped up as he scowled at him .' Shut it .' He said as he walked faster, so he was at the front . But Kaien stopped him, and shoved him next him .

' You can walk next to me you know .'

' I know ...' Takei's answer was soft .

As they were at their spot .' Okay ... Give me a moment I am nervous .'

Takei looked around trying not to look at him .' You know I love you right .' Takei froze as he looked back at Kaien .

' And I love you with all my heart, you are my everything ... I hope it don't sound cheesy .'

' You doing a bad job at it ...' Both laughed at that . ' But really I love you, and I ... I don't want us to be boyfriends anymore I ...'

' Are you breaking up with me ... Here .. Just here at this spot ! ' Takei sounded broken as tears finally came out, Kaien's heart broke as Takei looked so heartbroken . ' W-what ... N-no I ... ' Kaien quickly fished out his pocket a box .' Happy birthday ! I ... I know it's little late, and I did not had enough money so ..'

Takei's mouth fell open in shock as he stared at the ring .' You ... '

' We promised each other, when both are 18 we .. Will get married and start a life together, I know it's sudden and all but ... ' Takei jumped on him as Kaien fell on the ground, while holding tight on the box with the ring .' Yes ! Oh god ! Yeeeesss ! '

Takei pushed his mouth against Kaien, kissing him as he holds him close . ' I love you ...' He whispered against his lips, as Kaien moaned as he kisses him back . He tasted the tears of Takei, and smell the fresh grass under them .

' I love you too ...' As he slowly pushed the ring on his finger .

Both kissed again as they hold each other close .


	3. Chapter 3

**I am on fire with this crack pair ! Maybe a chapter 4 for this week also :)**

* * *

Kaien was eating diner with his mother, brother and sister, it was quiet but peaceful ... Well if you count the glare his mother send him every now and then .

' Okay the fuck is going on you two some people are trying to eat ! ' Kukaku shouted as she slams her bowl of rice on the table .

' Watch your language .' Her mother said . ' Why are you two so .. Upset ? ' Ganju dare to ask as he looks nerveus every knows why his mother is _upset_ lately with Kaien .

' Really ...' Kukaku rolled her eyes .

' Ask your brother .' His mother answered him with a smile, Ganju was scared to look at Kaien .

' She dislikes my taste in men unlike you ... bitch ..' He whispered the last part as his mother now look furious at him .

' There is not many difference between Takei and Hana ...'

' Ganju ... Shut it .' And Ganju did as the 3 others gave him that _shut up look_

' What's wrong with Takei ? ' Kukaku asked as she picked up some rice with her chopsticks . ' He is weird but a cool guy mom you need to ch ...'

' He is bad for you Kaien, he has bad grades, no friends, how many times is kicked out of school already for fighting ! '

Kaien now slams his rice bowl on the table .' Don't talk about him like that ! '

' It's true ! '

' It's not ! You don't even know him ! '

' And you do ? ' Suddenly the door bell rang, Kaien stood up as he don't want to be near his mother .' Kaien ! '

' Mom leave him alone ! '

' Eat your diner Kukaku .'

Kaien opens the door and there was his boyfriend, smiling there with a thick coat .' Yo ! '

' Takei ! ' Kaien smiled but then frowned as he noticed the black eye .

' Baby ... ' Kaien could almost cry as he held him, Takei tensed but held close too .' Oh it's you .' Kaien's mother answered coldly .' Hello Shiba-san .' Takei said but did not look at her .' Again a black eye ? '

' Yeah ...'

' Mom don't yo ...'

' Kaien I am telling you to break up with him ! ' Takei's eyes went wide open .' Wait what ...'

' And I told you no ! '

' Kaien ! Look at him he clearly got into a fight again ! '

' You don't ...'

' It's not from a fight ...'

' Oh really ...' Kaien's mother crossed her arms, making her final move and Kaien will not let it happen .' I fell on a door knob ...' He laughed .

Kaien's mother froze .' Excuse me ...'

' I said I fell on a door knob, this black eye just a small accident ...'

Kaien frowned as his mother went pale .' Mom ? '

' Shiba-san ? ' Takei was fast inside not caring he wore his shoes, he grabbed her before she fainted .

' What happened ...'

' Mom ! '

They took her to the couch and waited till she wakes up .' What was that about ...'

Takei sat next to Kaien with an ice pack on his eye .' I don't know ...'

The woman wakes up with a gasp .' Mom what happened ...'

' I am sorry I blacked out ...' She said her eyes fell on Takei suddenly .

Everyone held their breath, scared she will flip and say it was his fault she fainted .

' Why don't you stay the night ...' She said .

' Ah ... Really ? If you don't ...'

' Of course I don't mind, we .. Have leftovers in the kitchen you can use some good diner .'

Kaien don't know what happened but he kept quiet, till he and Takei retreat to his room .

' What you think what happened ? '

' I don't know but ... I am happy I got to stay, or else it was Urahara's shop again .'

' Stay away from there baby .' Kaien kissed his lips .' Everything will be okay ..'

Both of them cried, but held each other close as their lips keep touching .

 **( Downstairs )**

As everyone was asleep the mother of the three Shiba children, sat at the table with thee . She kept thinking about the boy Takei, and how bad she treated him she will change for Takei, Kaien and herself .

She looked at her back at the man in the photo, holding her close she glared at it . As she stood up and placed the photo in drawer . ' It's good none of the children remembers you .. bastard .' She whispered .


End file.
